Liga Mundo Season 8
Liga Mundo Season 8 ran from April 29, 2010 to August 28, 2010. Prior to the start of the season, the league witnessed a massive wave of expansion - and due to the league growing to 36 teams, the Cuarta Liga was added on April 29, 2010 as the new fourth division of Liga Mundo. Debate Land Orators, FC.Beijing, Sarnunga Saints, and Templar Forsworn joined Liga Mundo as new expansion clubs on March 24, 2010. Autumn United then joined a couple of weeks later on April 4, 2010 while El Entrego came under new management and was renamed AFC on April 8, 2010. USSRS joined the Liga the same day while Spidermonkeys followed suit two days later. United Force joined on April 12, 2010. The following week saw four more new clubs joins as Fatima FC, Philadelphia Union, and Sea Land joined April 17, 2010 followed by The Rush the next day. Roma Reds, Spartak MK, and S Team all folded on April 29, 2010 prior to the start of the season. PremierApex of Costa Libertad (Atlético Luz Del Mar) resigned as commissioner / league admin on May 5, 2010 and appointed Botha of Transvaal (Transvaal Springboks) as his replacement. Final Standings Regular Season Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Tercera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Cuarta Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Retirements The following players retired at the conclusion of the season on August 28, 2010: *'Vesa Vartia' (SiPS) fullback, retired at age 35 *'Harvey Whitehead' (Nordheim Badgers FC) midfielder, retired at age 39 *'Damian Resitnec' (PEI FC) fullback, retired at age 35 *'Sean Trower' (Texas Longhorns) midfielder, retired at age 31 *'Jarkko Salomäki' (SiPS) fullback, retired at age 30 when SiPS folded *'Joni Rasimus' (SiPS) forward, retired at age 31 when SiPS folded *'Jukka Tenhola' (SiPS) midfielder, retired at age 35 when SiPS folded *'Raimo Suominen' (SiPS) midfielder, retired at age 32 when SiPS folded *'Janne Hitonen' (SiPS) fullback, retired at age 27 when SiPS folded *'Lasse Myllyjärvi' (SiPS) fullback, retired at age 31 when SiPS folded *'Petteri Vahalahti' (SiPS) fullback, retired at age 29 when SiPS folded *'Aleksi Salomäki' (SiPS) midfielder, retired at age 25 when SiPS folded *'Riku Palander' (SiPS) fullback, retired at age 34 when SiPS folded *'Matias Hammevik' (SiPS) goalkeeper, retired at age 34 when SiPS folded *'Pasi Viuhko' (SiPS) midfielder, retired at age 30 when SiPS folded *'Topi Jussila' (SiPS) forward, retired at age 24 when SiPS folded *'Hessu Öörni' (SiPS) midfielder, retired at age 22 when SiPS folded *'Raimond Biezen' (Voobaha National) fullback, retired at age 30 when Voobaha National folded *'Curtis Elliot' (Voobaha National) fullback, retired at age 27 when Voobaha National folded *'Ard van Arum' (Voobaha National) midfielder, retired at age 34 when Voobaha National folded *'Donovan Tipperary' (Voobaha National) forward, retired at age 33 when Voobaha National folded *'Dirk Nieuwenburg' (Voobaha National) fullback, retired at age 33 when Voobaha National folded *'Kees van der Vart' (Voobaha National) goalkeeper, retired at age 23 when Voobaha National folded *'Xristostomos Zikos' (Voobaha National) forward, retired at age 22 when Voobaha National folded *'Alexander Heggem' (Voobaha National) forward, retired at age 29 when Voobaha National folded *'Mateo Iuliano' (Voobaha National) midfielder, retired at age 32 when Voobaha National folded *'Marvin van Gobbel' (Voobaha National) fullback, retired at age 34 when Voobaha National folded League MVP *'Lois Luis' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) - fullback; 16 X11 selections (8 regular season, 8 cup) Divisional MVPs *Primera Liga: Lois Luis (Atlético Luz Del Mar) - fullback; 16 X11 selections (8 regular season, 8 cup) *Segunda Liga: Pouya Talebian (Atlético Melloria) - midfielder; 14 X11 selections (11 regular season; 3 cup) *Tercera Liga: Allo Grossberg (Texas Longhorns) - midfielder; 12 X11 selections (7 regular season, 5 cup) *Cuarta Liga: Joseph Letterman (Fatima FC) - fullback; 12 X11 selections (12 reguar season; 0 cup) All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Career Milestones *'Lois Luis' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) 100 X11 Team Selections on July 8, 2010 Manager of the Season Cyphon88, manager of Templar Forsworn, won the second Liga Mundo Manager of the Season award. The selection process is based on points determined from the weekly X11 Manager selections during the regular season – with Cuarta managers gaining 1 point, Tercera managers 2 points, Segunda managers 3 points, and Primera managers 4 points for each weekly manager selection they achieved. *Cyphon88 (Templar Forsworn) = 20 points *MudBug (Swamplandia Sinners) = 16 points *Rob26480 (Atlético Melloria) = 15 points *Arcadian Empire (Arcadia FC) = 12 points *Premier Apex (Atlético Luz Del Mar) = 12 points *Baron Zemo (Nordheim Badgers FC) = 12 points *St6mm (Dynamo Dorpat) = 12 points *Reichlep (VolNation Volunteers) = 12 points *Kevinho00 (Keville United) = 8 points *Voobaha (Voobaha National) = 8 points *KingChris (Texas Longhorns) = 8 points *Jaym (Fatima FC) = 7 points *Lordanubis (Dun Carrig Bohs) = 6 points *Malcolm Reynolds (A.M. Adepts FC) = 6 points *Botha (Transvaal Springboks) = 4 points *Firewater (Debate Land Orators) = 4 points *Gunblade3214 (Jekerger FC) = 3 points *Jotti (Autumn United) = 3 points *HiroNakara (AFC) 2 = points *Kuzuryusen (Jianada United) = 2 points *StealingPandas (Sea Land) = 2 points *Stingray11214 (RMI Armed Forces FC) = 2 points *Fernando12 (United Force) = 2 points *Folkvar (Philadelphia Union) = 2 points Copa Del Mar First Round Matches played on April 25, 2010 *The Rush defeated Philadelphia Union (3-0) *Autumn United defeated Debate Land Orators (1-0) *USSRS defeated Sarnunga Saints (2-1) *United Force defeated FC.Beijing (1-0) Second Round Matches played on May 2, 2010 *1984 Duckies FC defeated Sea Land (4-2) *A.M. Adepts FC defeated United Force (3-1) *Dun Carrig Bohs defeated Fatima FC (3-2) *FC Jekerger defeated USSRS (7-0) *Atlético Melloria defeated Spidermonkeys (4-1) *Voobaha National defeated The Rush (3-0) *Templar Forsworn defeated SiPS (5-2) *Autumn United defeated VolNation Volunteers (1-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Jianada United (3-0) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Atlético Vinilandês (6-4) *Arcadia FC defeated Compostela Artois (3-0) *Dinamo Samo defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (2-1) *PEI FC defeated Swamplandia Sinners (3-2) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Texas Longhorns (4-0) *AFC defeated Keville United FC (5-3) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Estrella Roja (2-1) Third Round Matches played on May 9, 2010 *1984 Duckies FC defeated Autumn United (6-2) *Templar Forsworn defeated A.M. Adepts FC (6-5) *FC Jekerger defeated Dinamo Samo (4-0) *Dun Carrig Bohs defeated AFC (1-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Voobaha National (3-1) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Atlético Melloria (1-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Transvaal Springboks (2-1) *Arcadia FC defeated PEI FC (6-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on May 16, 2010 *1984 Duckies FC defeated Templar Forsworn (5-0) *FC Jekerger defeated Dynamo Dorpat (3-1) *Arcadia FC defeated Dun Carrig Bohs (2-1) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (3-1) Semi-Finals Matches played on May 23, 2010 *1984 Duckies FC defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar (3-1) *Arcadia FC defeated FC Jekerger (2-0) Copa Del Mar Finals Matches played on May 30, 2010 *1984 Duckies FC defeated Arcadia FC (0-0 5-4 PK) Copa Cato I (League Cup) First Round Matches played on June 6 and June 13, 2010 *VolNation Volunteers defeated FC.Beijing (1-0, 3-0) *Sea Land defeated Philadelphia Union (1-0, 1-0) *Debate Land Orators defeated Jianada United (2-1, 0-0) *Swamplandia Siners defeated Sarnunga Saints (3-1, 2-0) Second Round Matches played on June 20 and June 27, 2010 *Debate Land Orators defeated 1984 Duckies FC (1-0, 1-1) *Arcadia FC defeated Swamplandia Sinners (2-2, 1-0) *FC Jekerger defeated Keville United FC (1-1, 3-0) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated USSRS (4-0, 2-0) *Templar Forsworn defeated SiPS (1-0, 4-0) *Dun Carrig Bohs defeated Sea Land (1-0, 3-1) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (2-3, 3-1) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Atlético Vinilandês (3-2, 4-0) *United Force defeated PEI FC (0-0, 1-1) *Voobaha National defeated The Rush (5-0, 2-1) *VolNation Volunteers defeated AFC (2-0, 3-3) *Texas Longhorns defeated A.M. Adepts FC (1-1, 2-2) *Atlético Melloria defeated Estrella Roja (1-1, 2-0) *Spidermonkeys defeated Dinamo Samo (4-0, 2-1) *Autumn United defeated Fatima FC (2-0, 2-1) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Compostela Artois (2-0, 7-0) Third Round Matches played on July 4 and July 11, 2010 *Arcadia FC defeated Debate Land Orators (1-0, 3-0) *FC Jekerger defeated Spidermonkeys (0-1, 4-0) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated VolNation Volunteers (2-3, 2-1) *Texas Longhorns defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (3-1, 2-3) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated United Force (3-0, 4-0) *Voobaha National defeated Dun Carrig Bohs (2-1, 3-2) *Templar Forsworn defeated Atlético Melloria (1-2, 7-5) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Autumn United (4-0, 6-1) Quarter-Finals Matches played on July 18 and July 25, 2010 *Arcadia FC defeated Texas Longhorns (1-2, 1-0) *FC Jekerger defeated Transvaal Springboks (2-1, 4-1) *Voobaha National defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar (3-1, 2-2) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Templar Forsworn (2-2, 6-1) Semi-Finals Matches played on August 1 and August 8, 2010 *Arcadia FC defeated Voobaha National (2-0, 2-1) *FC Jekerger defeated Dynamo Dorpat (1-1, 2-1) Copa Cato I Finals Matches played on August 15 and August 22, 2010 *Arcadia FC defeated FC Jekerger (0-1, 2-0) Team Pages *1984 Duckies FC *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *SiPS *Texas Longhorns *Transvaal Springboks *Voobaha National Category:Liga Mundo Category:Soccer